


Forgive Me, Father

by Rising_Phoenix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bathroom Sex, Darkness, Dress, F/M, Forgiveness, Guns, Honesty, Meeting, Restroom smut, Retaliation, Revenge, Smut, Stealing, Table Sex, Three's A Crowd - Freeform, Trailer, Trailer Sex, Walkers, Weapons, bodies, cursing, dirty smut, elegant, halfway, interrupting, nude, sweating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/pseuds/Rising_Phoenix
Summary: A priest, a bat wielding lunatic, and a beautiful woman are locked inside a trailer, bringing to light the adage that two is company and three is a crowd.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part two coming soon

Walkers by the dozen surrounded the sanctuary, surrounded the trailer that Gabriel and I had no choice but to run into for safety, no thanks to Gregory, that Hilltop asshole, who stole our only means of transportation that was left and made a run for it, only thinking of himself, as usual.

The trailer was steaming and dark, the only source of light being the streaks of white shining through the blinds. We were safe from imminent danger and that is all that mattered, both of us momentarily breathing out a sigh of relief.

“I hope you got your shittin’ pants on” a familiar voice echoed in the darkness, our heads swinging in an instant at the direction the voice was coming from.

“What?” Gabriel reciprocates softly

“Your shittin’ pants. I hope you’re wearin’ ‘em right now”

Boots thump against the wooden floor, a tall, lean figure emerges from the shadows, a figure Gabriel and I both recognized all too well.

Negan.

“‘Cause you” he continues “Are about to shit your pants”

I scoff and chuckle at his words accompanied with a shake of the head. Gabriel was afraid of Negan, that was obvious, but I sure as hell wasn’t and Negan knew that, ever since the lineup where I was the only one brave enough to stand up to him and call him out on his bullshit.

“I know you’re not talking to me” I comment sarcastically, making my way over to a secluded area and taking a seat on the floor, stretching my legs and crossing the ankles, watching on as Negan and Gabriel just stood still in silence staring at each other.

Negan’s lips gradually quirk into a sly smirk, his predatory gaze shooting daggers straight through Gabriel’s soul. He snickers lightly and, in an instant, pounces forward like a lion towards it’s prey, tackling Gabriel to the ground, straddling on top of him, his hand going down to the side pulling out Gabriel’s gun, checking the bullets.

I roll my eyes and toss my head back against the wall, choosing to stand back, ignore and tune out whatever scene between Gabriel and Negan was unfolding before me.

In my eyes, they were just two grown men wrestling like children. Nothing to worry about, really.

“What about you, sugar?” Negan inquires, bringing me out of my imaginary state

“What about me?”

“You armed?” he lowers himself down, taking a seat across from me

I reach into my pocket and pull out my knife, tossing it on the floor beside his feet.

Negan grabs the weapon, running his glove covered fingers through the metal blade drenched in fresh walker blood before inserting it into his own pocket “That’s it?”

“I don’t like guns”

“I believe you” he snorts “Smart girl”

I shrug, turning my head and sneaking a quick peek at Gabriel who sat a few feet away from me, by the corner, with his knees up to his chest and his hands wrapped around them. He nods his head, letting me know he was okay, but his twinkling eyes that sparkled in the dim light spoke otherwise. In fact, he was far from it, only putting on a show for the man seated across from me, whose gaze I could feel burning into my skin stronger than the sun’s scorching heat.

“Do I have something on my face?” I comment bitterly, averting my focus back to the man in the white t-shirt and black leather jacket, Gabriel’s gun and his precious barb wired bat, Lucille, resting on the floor next to his thigh.  

Negan simpers genuinely, lightly shaking his head in denial “No, darling, just picturing myself pounding into you from behind, that’s all. You’re a fine piece of ass, baby”

“And you’re an asshole”

“Yeah, I am”

“Anything else you’d like to confess?” Gabriel chimes in “Something more serious, in case we don’t make it out of here. Wouldn’t you want absolution before that, forgiveness?”

“Listen to me, I don’t have shit to confess” Negan counters “Except maybe the fact that I rubbed one out right where you’re sitting just to calm down a bit” he chuckles, placing his focus back on me “I wish I knew you’d be jumping in here, could’ve saved my hand the unnecessary exercise”

“You’re unbelievable”

“Only being honest” Negan scoffs “This asshole over here wants a confession?” his finger pointing at Gabriel “Fine, here’s another one; I’ve been wanting to fuck the living shit out of you ever since the lineup, and I mean _fuck_ , completely bury my big dick inside your walls and demolish your insides” he smirks “Shit, I still do”

I belch out a throaty, nervous laugh, turning my head towards Gabriel yet again, this time in disbelief

“You laugh but I’m dead serious, darling, and I don’t give a shit that Gaby is in here, I still want to fuck you regardless. I don’t mind people watching”

My eyes quickly land on Negan, sultry and narrow “You think I do?”

“Prove that you don’t”

“Fine” gradually, I stand on my feet and kick off my boots as I work on undoing my pants, all the while never breaking contact with the man seated before me with a giant cheesy grin plastered on his smug face

“Y/n” Gabriel warningly speaks my name, but I ignore him, lowering my pants down to my ankles, kicking them off to the side.

Negan nods his head in approval, sharp teeth seductively biting down on his bottom lip, lustful, dark, brown eyes, watching on, raking over my cola bottle shaped figure as I rid of my shirt next, now standing before him in a pink laced pushup bra and panties.

“Come here” Negan gestures me over with his index finger, the palm on his other hand slapping against his thigh.

“Y/n, what are you doing?” Gabriel spews with a sharp tongue, louder this time, but I continue to ignore him as I saunter over to Negan and lower myself on his lap, straddling him, my hands resting on his shoulders, his resting on my hips.

“Y/n, you ca-”

Negan raises his finger towards Gabriel, silencing him once and for all “Now, now, Gaby, there’s nothing to worry about. Y/n is a grown ass woman capable of making her own decisions. She knows what she’s doing” he beams “Don’t you, baby?”

I nod my head in agreement and lean in, placing my plump, pink lips on top of his, massaging them with slow movements.

He tasted poisonous, of scotch and sin, his salt and peppered beard lightly scratching around the skin of my mouth.  

Gabriel watches on from his place in the corner, lowly muttering some kind of prayer, either for me, himself, or both of us. Not like I needed it. As Negan stated, I was a grown ass woman capable of making my own decisions and, the fact of the matter is, I wanted this just as much as he did, maybe even more, ever since we first locked eyes in the lineup.

Negan raises his calloused hand, fingers grazing on the skin of my back, his soft touch, like electricity, sending shivers down my spine as he reaches my bra, unclasping it on his first try, sliding the light, rose-colored straps down my arms, tossing it carelessly to the side.

Talk about experience.

He breaks the kiss, gliding his lips along my jawline, to my neck, down to my right breast, taking my nipple into his mouth, sucking and maneuvering his tongue in ways I can only describe as magical, my mouth eliciting a long moan I was desperately struggling to hold in.

I slither my hand down his sweat soaked t-shirt covered chiseled chest, all the way to his manhood, grabbing a strong hold of his member that grew and grew with each movement of my lower half grinding against him.

“I need you inside me, now”

His lips crease into a mischievous grin at my words as he lowers one hand and undoes his jeans, pulling out his erect cock, giving it a few good strokes.

I move my panties to the side and place my hand on top of his, guiding him inside me, steadily lowering myself on his shaft inch by inch until he was all in, completely, his cock drenching in my juices.

“Oh, yes” I groan, hiding my face in the crook of his neck as I bounced on his manhood, riding him to destination ecstasy.

Negan plants his paws on my ass, giving it a good squeeze, roughly pulling me in further against him, my huge, round breasts pressing flat against his chest.

“Shit, baby, you’re so fucking wet” he grunts through gritted teeth, his hand tattooing a stinging slap on my ass that caused me to react and yelp louder than the walkers banging and groaning outside these thin wooden walls.

“Harder” I plead desperately into his ear, the nails of my dirt and blood covered fingers digging deep into his shoulders as he began to thrust manically with full force, his thick meat demolishing my insides, just like he wanted.

“Like that?” he exhales with a short, heavy breath “That’s how you like it, y/n?”

“Yeah, just like that, don’t stop”

“Don’t worry” Negan chuckles “I don’t fucking plan to, baby” he jolts his hips upwards, ramming his member with vigor inside my bruised walls that clenched tight like a fist around him.

“Oh!” I scream through wide, open, round shaped lips, gasping for air as he whisked the last amount of oxygen I had left in my lungs with just a single thrust “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” my hand banging rhythmically with each word against the wall of the trailer, feeling close to my release, just a hand’s reach away “Yes!”

I tightly shut my eyes, getting lost, high, hooked, drunk on his love, teeth roughly biting down on the flesh of his neck like a vampire, sucking him dry, Negan wincing slightly in both pain and pleasure, his hand indenting another stinging slap on my ass, this time as punishment, but not like I minded. I love it rough, and he knows it.

“God damn, y/n, I’m so fucking close baby”

“Come on, give it to me, Negan, cum inside me” I whine, swinging my hips intermittently back and forth until I lost all feeling and every bone and limb in my body turned to nothing but jello.

Negan tosses his head back against the wall, muttering every single curse word in existence as he sways along with me at terminal velocity, shooting his hot cum at my organs like a bullet from a gun

“That’s it” I giggle, catching my breath “That’s the stuff, just the good feeling I needed”

“Good shit, huh?” Negan mutters with a chuckle of his own

“Oh yeah, good shit” I pull my bare upper body off his being, turning my head, glancing at Gabriel who was still sitting in his corner with his orbs shut tight and hands covering his ears.

“Gaby” Negan whistles “Wakey, wakey”

Gabriel slowly uncovers his ears and lifts his lids, showing off his brown pools that shined bright and glossy under the faint light

“Forgive me, Father-” I spit like venom with a sharp tongue through a coy smile, no shame present for my heinous deed in a single bone in my body “For I have sinned”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three coming soon

Gabriel's face was plastered in disappointment, his sorrowful, night colored, eyes alternating glances of disapproval between Negan and I.

"Something you want to say over there, Gabe?" I question calmly with a low voice as I finish getting myself dressed, feeling his orbs in the process just wash over me in judgement

"Do you have any shame at all for doing what you did, having sex with the enemy?"

Negan scoffs, clicking his tongue against his teeth at Gabriel's question, his slight, bushy, dark brows raising in wonderment "Do you?" he parrots Gabriel's question back at me, smirking

"No, I don't" my head shaking in denial, messy, wavy hair bouncing on my shoulders "And the only reason he's the enemy is because we made him one" I answer, directing my response at Gabriel while my eyes remained glued on Negan, speaking about him as if he were a ghost, nonexistent, not even present in the trailer sitting right in front of me with a soft and warm expression plastered on his worn out, glistening, sweat covered facade "We made the first move going after his people, he had every right to retaliate and get his revenge. He killed Glenn and Abraham but he didn't get them killed" I sigh "We did"

Gabriel lowers his head in regret, staring solemnly at the floor. Deep down he knew I was right but refused to admit it, biting hard on his tongue just to resist the urge

I pivot my head towards him and continue to speak "You, me, Rick, and the others have no one else to blame but ourselves for the predicament we find ourselves in. We deserve whatever we have coming to us from here on, moving forward"

"Shit" Negan blurts with cockiness, raising his hands and slowly but sarcastically clapping them together in agreement, flashing me a wink and a hard smile "God damn right, hot stuff"

My teeth pull in my bottom lip, biting down hard on sensitive skin as deep-set y/e/c orbs peer at Negan, contemplating whether I should apologize and make amends because, deep down, I did honestly feel guilty, attacking hundreds of his men in their sleep.

What a pussy move.

I chuckle sarcastically to myself at the thought, at my own stupidness to even having agreed to such a ridiculous plan in the first place.

"Something funny, sweetheart?" Negan murmurs "Considering the fucking situation we find ourselves in, I could use a good laugh"

"That's exactly what I'm laughing at, this situation" I fib "Just trying to keep myself sane because I feel like I'm about to lose my goddamn mind if we don't find a way out of here soon"

"Don't worry, baby, we will" Negan throws his head back, resting it against the wall, shutting his eyes

"H-" I pause, unexpectedly startled by the walker that broke one of the two by four boards securing the bottom portion of the trailer, its rotten upper body struggling to crawl itself inside with the use of its long, discolored, arms and nails clawing against the hardwood.

"And that right there is fucking it!" Negan yammers with enthusiasm "This dead prick is our ticket out of here" He grabs a strong hold of Lucille and stands tall on his heels.

Inhaling deeply, he tightens his grip on the handle and repeatedly rams her fat end into the walker's skull until it was nothing but mush.

I watch on from my seat by Gabriel and listen as its skull cracks into a million bits and pieces, visions of Negan doing the same to Glenn and Abraham a million times, over and over, popping into my head.

"I think that's good" I sneer, saying anything just to get him to stop "Not like it's going anywhere"

Negan crinkles his lips into a crooked grin, a blood covered Lucille dangling by his fingertips, resting down at his side "You can never be too careful with these fucks, darling. One minute you think they're really dead and the next-" he snaps his fingers "They're not"

"Been there, done that" I retort as I lift myself up and inch closer towards him and the walker, staring down in disgust at it's disfigured body.

"Ready to do this?"

I nod in agreement, resting my hands on my hips "Yeah"

"Alright"

Rather interesting, I thought to myself as I watched him, how he never lets go, his precious bat Lucille, as he knelt down, grabbed the walker by it's arms and dragged it to the middle of the trailer, all while holding on to her, whoever this Lucille woman was to him.

"You really loved her, huh?"

"What?" Negan questions absentmindedly as he pulls out my knife from his pocket and inserts it into the walkers chest, sliding it down in a straight line, cutting the walker's insides wide open, the smell of it's organs, putrid and rotten

"Your ba-"

"You ever done this trick with the guts before?" He inquires, cutting me off, purposely ignoring my question

"Yeah" my finger pointing at Gabriel behind me "We both have"

"These are putrid, decaying organs, dead blood, piss, and shit that have been cooking all day in the Virginian sun" Negan grunts "None of your people ever gotten sick from this?"

"No"

"We're from Georgia" Gabriel mouths as he stands and makes his way over.

We kneel down and reach inside, grabbing a handful of blood and guts, smearing it all over our body, disguising ourselves as one of them.

"Can I have my knife back, please?" My hand extended towards Negan "I need something to defend myself out there, you know, in case this plan falls to shit"

Negan smirks, placing the plastic handle of the knife on my open palm

"Thanks"

He nods in acknowledgement, planting his focus on Gabriel "Gaby" Negan's hand holding the weapon towards him "You can keep your gun"

Gabriel hesitantly and untrustingly wraps his digits around the weapon, inserting it in the waistband of his pants.

"Let's make some noise" Negan suggests "Bring them in"

We stand in unison and amble to the walls, banging loudly with force until walkers gathered like flies and broke down the trailer door, the three of us carefully snaking out, Negan leading the way, walking alongside the herd.

I knew there was no other way to go about it but, deep down, I had a bad feeling gnawing at me that something was going to go wrong.

Always trust your gut instincts they say, and whoever they are, they are right.

The entrance Negan was leading us to was so close but yet so far, no thanks to Gabriel losing his cool and blowing our cover.

"Damn it, Gabe" I mutter to myself as I run to his aid and stab the walkers surrounding him, putting myself in danger now instead.

"I got you!" I hear Negan loudly enunciate over the groaning of the walkers, playing baseball with their heads, the digits of his hand wrapping around my wrist, refusing to let go as he dragged me through the herd and in front of a doorway that was blocked by walkers larger and stronger.

"Oh, damn" Negan sighs, the three of us exchanging a quick glance among each other and nodding, mentally coming to an agreement that we just lunge forward and keep striking until they fall restless at our feet.

That was really the only option we had left at this point, Negan working on a few, Gabriel taking some down with the handle of his gun, and me with the blade of my knife, poking holes at the sides of their cranium

"It's clear, come on" Negan jumps forward and quickly opens the door, shoving Gabriel and I inside along with him.

"That was close" Gabriel blows out a sigh of relief, bending forward, his hands resting on his knees

"Yeah, no shit" Negan exhales, his back leaning against the closed door

"Now what?"

Negan simpers, showing off his pearly whites "Follow me, princess" he snorts, placing Lucille on his shoulder "You too, padre"

We do as instructed, Gabriel and I following behind Negan through long, dark, cold, and narrow hallways. He puckers his lips and whistles that familiar haunting tune in rhythm with the thumping of his boots against shiny tiles, the Saviors theme song as I like to call it, having heard it more times than I care to remember.

"Where are you taking us?" I question, my words only falling on deaf ears as Negan moseyed on.

A gunshot goes off in the distance. Negan continues to whistle and walk with confidence and poise, unaffected by the boisterous, unexpected bang that made my eardrums tremble and heart almost stop.

"I am Negan!" A woman's voice loudly echoes somewhere out in the bleakness "Anyone else want a bullet? Anyone?"

Gabriel and I glimpse at each other in perplexity, continuing to follow closely behind, treading lightly behind his tail

"Ah, Regina" Negan chuckles, coming to a halt in front of a group of people gathered in a horde in the middle of the hallway "Now why'd you have to go and do that?"

My eyes open wide in surprise at the sight before me, men and woman all bowing in Negan's presence like he was some kind of king or divine being. I turn my head and witness Gabriel doing the same, shaking my head at him, returning the gesture of disapproval and disappointment he so openly expressed towards me earlier in the trailer.

"I am guessing that a lot of you fine folks thought I was dead, chewed up, never to be crapped out again" Negan continues "Well, here's a little refresher on who the hell I am. I wear a leather jacket-" he lowers Lucille from his shoulder, waving her "I have Lucille, and my nutsack is made of steel. I am not dying until I am damn good and ready"

Talking about himself again, as usual, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, tuning Negan out as he continues to speak, not really in the mood for another one of his hour or so monologues.

I instead roam my eyes at the individuals knelt down on one knee before us, immediately stopping once noticing Eugene.

We make eye contact for a split second before he down casts them, staring at the floor. I can tell that he had shame for what he did to us, Rick and the others, and it was clear as day, otherwise he wouldn't so easily shy away from my stare that was not filled with anger or death like he might have thought, but with warmth and empathy.

He was afraid, I could tell that too and, witnessing first hand the type of man Negan is, the type of power he has, and the things he is capable of, I understand why.

"Now-" Negan wraps his arm around my shoulders, snapping me back to reality "If you'll excuse me, I am in deep need of a sandwich and a shower" He tightens his hold around my shoulders, pulling me in closer, his lips grazing against the delicate skin of my ear "Come on, doll, let's go get ourselves cleaned up, shall we?"

"Thank you Negan, thank God for you!" A mysterious woman echoes from the crowd, Negan giving me a quick peek and a grin as we walked

"And that is why I am here"

"What are you doing with Gabriel?" I inquire with worry, seeing his men pick him up off the floor and drag him away

"I ordered my men to take him to a special room" He chuckles "Weren't you listening to anything I was fucking saying back there?"

I shrug my shoulders and nonchalantly shake my head "You talk too much, so I tend to tune you out sometimes"

Negan leans back, roaring with laughter "Well, maybe you should pay attention next time, you might learn a thing or two about good leadership"

"Good leadership" I scoff "Some leadership having your men fear you and pressuring multiple women into being your wife"

"There is no fear around here, princess, only respect" he corrects "And everyone of those ladies made a choice. I don't force nor do I pressure them into anything they are not comfortable with"

"Was there a first?" I quiz, bringing it back to Lucille "One before all of this?"

"There was" He confers with a serious tone as he swings open a door, his hand motioning for me to waltz inside "After you"

I do as instructed and step foot into the medium sized, victorian styled restroom scented of peaches and lavender.

Negan shuts the door with a click behind him and rests Lucille and his leather glove on top of the toilet seat, hands immediately ridding of his blood soaked clothes into the hamper.

"Is there a reason I couldn't be given my own bathroom to shower in alone?"

Negan whips his head in my direction, his face coated with amusement "Really, darling, you're turning shy on me now?"

He tosses his last piece of fabric into the hamper, standing tall and nude in all his glory in front of me in the center of the room.

I open my mouth to speak but my words are nothing but stutters, pouring out nonsense, baffled by his perfect sculpted body, lean and tattooed, my eyes raking over every inch from head to toe.

No wonder he felt huge inside me. Because he really was, hung like an anaconda in fact, maybe a little bit bigger.

I don't know why I just couldn't stop staring, dirty thoughts, worse than the act we, together, committed in the trailer, clouding my head.

"What's the matter y/n, cat got your tongue?"

I pull myself together, clearing my throat "What?"

Negan snickers in delight. He snakes closer towards me with hungry eyes, his rough felt, calloused hands taking my knife and resting it next to his bat, gently, because I let him, now ridding me of my own bloody clothes, piling them on top of his inside the hamper.

"Nothing, forget it" Negan whispers, grabbing a hold of my hips, pushing me back against the door. He simpers tenderly, biting lightly on his bottom lip, my orbs staring at the simple movement of his teeth tugging at the skin.

How can something so simple be so hypnotizing?

"You're a difficult fucking woman to understand, you know that?"

"Can you clarify?"

Negan wraps his digits around my wrists, pinning them above my head "One minute you're cussing me out in the lineup in front of not only your people but mine as well, and the next you're screwing my brains out inside my trailer in front of a creepy fucking priest, a man of God, y/n"

"You could've killed me for my mouth at the lineup and, last time I checked, sex is not going against God or any religion"

"You're right" he snorts "You're also right that I could've killed you. I could've had Arat put a bullet right in between those beautiful eyes of yours"

"So why didn't you?"

He leans in closer, his mouth inches away from connecting with mine "Because I like bravery, more when it's from a woman"

"Bravery?"

"Yeah" he whispers low and seductively "You got some beach ball sized lady nuts on you, sugar, bigger than Rick the Pricks and, shit, bigger than some of my own men to be fucking honest with you"

"Even bigger than yours?" I smirk, lowering my eyes, taking a gander at his manhood that stood at attention, teasingly running my tongue around my lips in a suggestive manner as I stared

"What do you think?"

I shrug, keeping my thoughts to myself as I reconnect my orbs in sync with his chocolate colored, round shaped, beauties

"My gigantic balls and penis got you speechless?" He jeers, scoffing at my silence "I'll take that as a yes"

"Look" I sigh with a roll of the eyes "Are you going to keep me pinned against this door all night, or are we actually going to take tha-"

Negan fervently crashes his lips on top of mine before I could finish my thought, his mouth hungrily devouring, taking me in like sloppy seconds.

And yet again, I give in to temptation, taking a big bite into the apple of sin.

Instinctively, I raise my right leg and wrap it high around his waist.

He releases his hold of my wrists, allowing me to wrap them around his neck, my fingers toying with the strands of his hair, wet and silky from the perspiration that drenched him.

I whimper softly in satisfaction, pulling his head closer, deepening the kiss, wanting, yearning for more.

He lowers his hands, one resting on my hip, placing the other with a slap around my other thigh, hoisting me up, wrapping that around the other side of his waist as well, the muscles on his arms flexing as he held me lifted with all his strength.

I break the kiss, taking a breather, my chest gradually rising and falling in rhythm against his as I inhaled and exhaled nothing but air and the scent of his unidentifiable cologne.

"I'm sorry" I blurt as he went in for another kiss but stopped himself once hearing my words.

Negan crinkles his nose, lowering and scrunching his brows together in confusion "What for exactly, princess?"

As if this asshole already didn't know, playing stupid because he was born cocky and full of himself

"You know what for"

"You apologizing for yourself or everyone?"

"Both" my bottom lip begins to quiver "I feel guilty, I really do"

"You know what, doll, I actually believe you"

"That's it?"

He pecks a kiss on my lips "I forgive you but not your people" his lips planting another smooch "You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you grew the fuck up and owned up to your mistake. I knew your little speech to Gabey in the trailer was an apology all on it's own" he smiles genuinely, flashing specks of his front teeth "I would forgive your people as well if they had the sense that you did and just backed away"

"But it's too late for that now"

"That's right, doll face but, maybe in the future I'd be willing to give them another chance to convince me"

I slide my hands forward and cup his cheeks, his rough, trimmed beard scratching against the skin of my palms.

"Are you sorry at all, for what you have done in retaliation?"

"I am" he admits, the calm and solemn tone of his voice giving away that he meant what he said "That was not something I wanted to do y/n, but had to. I believe in an eye for an eye, baby girl"

"And you won't stop unless they do, is that right?"

"That's right" Negan gives my features a quick once over before hesitantly leaning in, unsure if I wanted to go a second round, but I did, maybe even more than he, allowing him full access as he drew closer, lips slowly and passionately massaging lips, his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth, his and mine dancing together in sync to the tunes of quiet whimpers.

Negan lowers one hand and grabs a hold of his erect member, sliding it up and down my wet folds before lining it up with my entrance and slowly shoving himself inside me, moving at an easy and gentle pace.

I break the kiss short, hiding my face in the crook of his neck as he rode me, fucking all my worries and fears away for the time being "Oh, yes"

"God damn, honey" He grunts, the miniscule hairs on his chest scratching against my breasts as he pushes himself against me.

"Harder" I whimper, almost begging

Negan chuckles "Shit, I thought you'd never ask, baby doll" without warning, he bucks his hips upwards in one swift motion, his cock hitting my insides harder than a sack of bricks, a harsh scream escaping my 'O' shaped lips.

My nails scratch along the tan, glistening skin of Negan's shoulders rougher than the scratches the door behind me leaves on my back as it grinds against the grain with each jerk of his hips.

Breathless. I struggle to breathe as he increases the speed, the length of his cock was monstrous, each hit, skin roughly and loudly slapping against skin, making me dizzy.

"Shit" Negan barks with a gruff, raspy voice, his meaty, man hooks grabbing a chunk of my thighs, squeezing them harshly like handles, holding on tight as he rode me for dear life.

"Negan!" I raise my head up and holler his name before slamming it back onto his neck, sharp teeth biting down on the same piece of flesh I did in the trailer to muffle my screams, but that was no use as I yelp out another screeching "Yes!"

He laughs with cocky confidence, "Oh yeah, scream for daddy" his tone, authoritative. It clearly was an order and one I so happily obliged, shouting his name at the top of my lungs until my vocal cords broke and my cries of pleasure were mute "Scream how good I fuck you"

"You fuck me so fucking good, don't stop! Yeah, baby, give it to me!"

"Oh you haven't fucking felt anything yet, baby doll" Negan mocks "Hold on tight, princess" He instructs through a pant as he pulls me off the door and sits me down on top of the sink.

I grip tightly around the edges of the said instrument until my knuckles turned white as Negan grabs both of my legs and rests the back of my knees on his shoulder blades, pushing forward, those same knees hitting against my upper chest as he now had more leverage to go in deeper, hitting spots inside me that I am pretty damn sure were not made to be hit.

"How do you like that shit, y/n, huh?"

My orbs shut tight, tears streaming down my face at the pain and pleasure his member was inducing, his thick meat shredding my organs to smithereens.

I toss my head back, almost breaking the glass of the medicine cabinet mirror behind me.

"Yeah, you fucking like this shit, don't you?" Negan continued to taunt "Don't you?"

"Mhm" I nod erratically with a whimper

"Oh, that's not fucking good enough for me, baby" Negan grins mischievously as he pulls his wet cock out midway, slamming back inside me with vigor as punishment for my lack of a response

"Yes!" I give in. My soaked, sweat covered body, writhing beneath him, legs shaking like a leaf in a tree "Fuck!"

"My dirty girl" he chortles "I think Lucille may be getting a little jealous"

"Oh yeah?" I bite hard on my bottom lip to suppress a moan as I glare at Negan while he pounded away.

His hair was a mess, strands dipped in the front of his forehead like a Clark Kent swirl, beads of sweat dripping like rain drops from the tip and onto the floor. Dark, narrow eyes, bright and twinkling like stars under the fluroscent lights stared down at his own dick perform a magic act of now you see it and now you don't, his narrow, thin lips, smirking and mumbling obscenities with his low, gruff voice that sent shivers down my spine everytime he parted his lips and formed a sentence.

"Yeah" he groans through gritted teeth as he shoves his sword ruthlessly further inside me, almost knocking me unconscious as the back of my head slammed harder into the mirror, but the good feeling he was giving numbed away the pain, both of us, at the moment, only focused on that ever so sweet release that I could already feel was only a few thrusts away.

"Oh, Negan, I'm so fucking close!" I raise my hands off the edge of the sink and wrap my fingers around the hardness of his flexed, upper arms for leverage, pulling him closer towards me, as he continued to work my body extensively, better than any exercise in existence.

"Same, baby doll" he nods, shutting his eyes tight as he rocked his hips back and forth like a pendulum continuously until we both simultaneously reached our climax, Negan drowning my insides with his cum that shot out swiftly from his gigantic cock that throbbed like a badly cut thumb inside my walls.

He doesn't move and neither do I as we give ourselves time to catch our breaths and steady the heart that pounded rapidly inside our heaving chests.

Negan smirks sly, no doubt proud of himself "You okay?"

"Yeah" I nod with a snicker and a crooked grin "You?"

"Couldn't be better" he slowly pulls out, helping me on my feet, hand extended pointing at the tub "After you, sugar"

I shake my head with a scoff, rolling my orbs at his sudden change in demeanor going from ruthless to prince charming in only a matter of seconds

"Wow, what a gentleman" I retort sarcastically, climbing into the tub.

"What can I say?" He winks "It's just how I was raised"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of making her pregnant, ya'll...Clearly for obvious reasons and one having to do with her own personal feelings.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter but not really

Elegant and powerful is the color of the heels on my feet and the dress that hugs around my figure tight like a snake, perfectly showing off the curves of my slim, cola bottle shaped figure. I was never one for wearing dresses but it was either this or walk around naked, Negan promising me that it was only temporary until one of his workers did the laundry.   

I fidget with the wrinkled folds dangling down my sides as I stand behind Negan in the meeting room, listening intently as he and his men conduct business, conversing of stolen guns and as to who could be responsible.

“No, one of our own did this, _is_ doing this, right now” Simon conveys, sternly glaring at the pistols piled on top of the table.

Simon was right, unaware that the culprit was seated right across from him, smirking as he made eye contact with Eugene and then with me, giving off the vibe that he was proud to be a Judas, going against his own people.

“Tell me how we find him, Simon” Negan inquires calmly with a monotonous voice

“You first have to find out when the ammunition went missing” I cut in, continuing to stare down the man responsible “Through that, you get an idea of how which may, or may not, then lead you as to who”

“Well, look at you” Negan chuckles, nodding his head “Sexy and smart” he blurts enthusiastically “What a combo!”

“You like that idea?” Simon questions, jealousy staining his words “Really?”

“It’s better than fucking nothing” Negan continues “Meeting adjourned until further notice”

Saviors rise from their seats and amble out, one after the other while I stay behind and wait, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed as Negan shuts the door behind the last person to leave

“Sweetheart” he calls softly as he casually strolls back and takes a seat on the edge of the table, laying Lucille down next to him “What was that?”

“What?”

“Offering that idea”

“Consider it a small repayment, I guess”

“For what exactly?”

“Saving my life earlier and being a good host. Thanks for that by the way”

Negan stands from the edge and meanders closer to where I stood. He lifts his hand and delicately grabs a strand of my hair that relaxed in front of my eyes, gradually tucking it behind my ear, that same paw now resting on my cheek, his thumb caressing my skin as he glides it smoothly back and forth.

We make eye contact for a split second before he lowers his, alluringly staring at my plump lips to which I could tell he desired to taste by the lust clear as day present in his dilated pupils.

“You really want to kiss me, don’t you?” I titter, sensually nibbling on my bottom lip just to tease and get him worked up on purpose

“That’s a stupid question” he counters “Of course I do, yeah”

“So, what’s stopping you then?”

He simpers widely, taking my question as confirmation to go for it, leaning in and planting a sensual, long kiss on my lips.

I give in and kiss him back, whimpering as he massaged my mouth with simple movements. My hands wrap around his neck as his slap harshly on the meat of my thighs, lifting me up with heavy arms and dragging me to the table where he sits me down atop the hard, wooden surface, situating himself between my legs.

Negan breaks away, his calloused paws frantically reaching under my dress and forcefully ripping my panties off, carelessly tossing them to the floor. He smooches me again, more sloppily this time, as he works on undoing his jeans, lowering them to his ankles along with his boxers.

He grabs his member and lines it with my entrance, steadily inserting himself inside me, inch by inch. This sure as shit is not our first rodeo but he acts like it, starting off slow and gentle, allowing me to adjust to his massive size before eventually picking up the pace, maniacally rocking his hips back and forth against my core.

I pull away from his intoxicating, poisonous lips and toss my head back, letting out a screeching scream, my half-chewed nails digging deep into his shoulders, marking his skin with shapes of crescent moons through his white t-shirt drenched with sweat.

"Oh my God!" I shout, Negan mischievously grinning to himself.

"Fuck yeah, scream for me baby" he grunts with heavy breaths through gritted teeth, hiding his face in the crook of my neck, mustering sweet nothings and cursing under his breath.

His heavy hands pull me in closer against him by my legs to which I wrap around his waist, holding him tightly, flush against me, our bodies becoming one.

"Negan" A knock goes off at the door before it swings open, one of his men poking his head inside, gasping at the scene before him "Oh shit, boss, I'm..." he pauses, instantly covering his eyes

Negan lifts his head from my neck and swings it, evilly glaring at the individual by the doorway over his shoulder as he continues to fuck me mercilessly "What the fuck do you want?"

"Well, we-we have an issue downstairs" the Savior mumbles uneasily "The sanctuary walls have caved in"

"How the fuck did that happen?"

"Someone drove a truck into the sanctuary. The whole first floor level is covered by walkers"

"So get rid of them, shoot them down, fuck!"

Gunshots go off into the distance, almost as if the rest of his people somehow heard his instruction.

"Already on it, sir. Sor-sorry to interrupt" The Savior briskly storms out, shutting the door behind him

"Goddammit, I'm surrounded by fucking idiots" Negan mumbles through a moan as he kisses the top of my head, thrusting into me a few more times before pulling out and dressing himself back up, leaving me half satisfied "Sorry, doll, I don't usually go halfway when it comes to getting my dick wet by a smokin', hot, woman like yourself but this is something important that requires my full attention"

I nod in understanding, my lips forming into a devilish grin "You know my people are behind this, right?" 

"Oh, I know baby and, believe you me, I already have something in mind planned as retaliation for Rick the prick and the rest of that shit show of freaks you run around with,  just you wait and see" he leans in and smacks a short lived kiss on my lips "And you're coming with me to witness it all"


End file.
